New Girl
by AmYzA
Summary: A new girl is transferred to Hogwarts. D/G, and & H/new girl
1. Default Chapter

A New Girl  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything that is related to Harry Potter, that belongs to the magnificent J.K. Rowling, her publishers and Warner Bros. I don't own Rukawa Kaede and Sakuragi Hanamichi either, they are characters from the anime Slam Dunk. What I do own, however, is the plot, Amyza Heidi and Heju, a wizarding school in Japan.  
  
Summary: Harry and the rest's seventh year, Ginny's sixth year. A new girl is transferred to Hogwarts because her parents are transferred to Britain. Probably a D/G.  
  
Chapter 1 - Platform 9 3/4  
"Okay, Amy, here it is, platform 9 3/4, I do hope you enjoy your stay in Hogwarts just as you enjoy your stay in Heju," a Japanese man said to his daughter, probably, also Japanese looking.  
  
"Yes, Father, though I missed Heju already, when will we go back to Japan?" asked the girl called Amyza Heidi.   
  
"When my job is done over here, go to your train, you will miss it if you don't, and don't forget to owl your mother," Mr. Heidi said and left.  
  
Amyza entered the train, and found an empty compartment, and tried to put her trunk inside.   
  
"Need some help?" asked a boy. Amyza looked up and saw a tall dark haired boy, smiling at her. Amyza nodded, and said "thank you," after that.  
  
"By the way, I'm Harry Potter, you are new to Hogwarts, aren't you, a first year?" asked Harry.   
  
"Hello, Harry, I'm Heidi Amyza, I mean Amyza Heidi, I'm Japanese, no I'm not a first year, I'm transferring to Hogwarts from Heju, a wizarding school in Japan," Amyza explained, remembering Rukawa Kaede, her Muggle friend who had dark hair like Harry, or Kogure, another Muggle friend who had dark hair and wears glasses, like Harry.  
  
"Oi, Harry, have you found an empty compartment?" shouted a tall redheaded boy, who reminded Amyza of Sakuragi Hanamichi, another Muggle friend.   
  
"Do you mind the four of us share your compartment?" Harry asked. "By the way, this is Ronald Weasley, Hermione Granger, my best friends and Ginny Weasley, sister of Ron, guys, this is, how do I pronounce your name again?"  
  
"Hello, I'm Amyza Heidi, I'm Japanese," Amyza answered and smiled.  
  
"Japanese? Then you must have came from Heju, don't you?" Hermione asked, and Amyza nodded.   
"Heju is one of the greatest schools outside Britain, why do you move from there?"  
  
"My parents work for Diplomats in Japan's Ministry of Magic, usually they don't bring me around, just leaving me in Heju, where I start learning magic when I'm 9, we start early over there, but this year, they seemed determined to take me from Japan, I've still no idea why," Amyza answered, speaking in fluent English. 'The Muggle classes definitely helped' she thought.  
  
Just then, the compartment door opened, and revelead Draco Malfoy, who sneered as usual to the Dream Team but smiled at Ginny. He turned his attention to another girl in the compartment. 'She looks familiar,' Draco thought.  
  
"I heard that there's a Japanese inside this compartment," Draco said.  
  
"That should be me," Amyza answered, also noticing that Draco himself looked familiar to her.   
  
"You look familiar," both Amyza and Draco said to each other. Suddenly they remembered who each other was.  
  
"Heidi Amyza, I can't believe it's you!" Draco half shouted, Ron muttered, 'Heidi Amyza, I thought her name is Amyza Heidi,'.   
  
"Malfoy Draco! It's been so long since I've seen you!" Amyza said, excited that she met an old friend.  
  
"Amyza, why is Malfoy calling you Heidi Amyza?" asked Ron.  
  
"In Japan, Weasley, the family name come first, so Amyza, whose name, in English is written Amyza Heidi, in Japan, she's called Heidi Amyza. It's the same as you, if you are in Japan at this moment, you'll be called Weasley Ronald, and a lot of other people will call you Weasley," Draco explained.  
  
A/n: Who exactly is Amyza Heidi and how did Draco know her? Hmm, the answer is in next chapter. 


	2. A little bit of explanation and special ...

A New Girl   
  
Disclaimer: Everything and anything to do with Harry Potter belongs to Joanne K. Rowling, the publishers and Warner Bros. What I do own, is the plot, Amyza Heidi and Heju. And again, I don't own Rukawa Kaede or Sakuragi Hanamichi, they are characters from the Slam Dunk anime.  
  
A/n: Kumbanwa means 'Good evening' in Japanese.  
Chapter two  
"It's been so long since I've seen you, why did you leave Japan?" asked Draco and sat next to Amyza.  
  
"My parents have to be diplomats at Britain's Ministry of Magic, they usually left me to my studies at Heju, but I don't know why they wanted to bring me to Britain," Amyza answered. "Why did YOU leave Japan?"  
  
"Father wanted me to come back, you know that," Draco answered, missing Japan a lot.  
  
"You've been to Japan, Malfoy?" asked Hermione.   
  
"Amy and I were classmates in Heju when we were 10, she's the only witch in that place who speaks English and so, have to translate for me everything that the teachers and other students say, but father owled me four months after that, demanding me to return," Draco answered.  
  
"You must teach me some Japanese, Amy," said Ginny excitedly.  
  
Amyza smiled apologetically. "Even though I'm Japanese, Ginny, I'm not that fluent in my own language, well, I could, teach you a thing or two, but not a lot, Japanese is a very hard language and I myself couldn't master it, I stay in Heju for a while, and mingle with Muggles-"  
  
Draco chortled, "Amy, you are a pureblood, why do you mingle with Muggles?"  
  
"There's not a lot of wizard and witches in Japan, if you kindly remember, Draco," Amyza answered.  
"But I only mingle with the Muggle basketball players,"  
  
Draco, Ron and Ginny asked unisonly, "What's basketball?"  
  
Harry grinned, remembering when Oliver Wood asked him the same question when Harry had his first Quidditch practice and Hermione answered, "It's a game where you shoot a ball through a hoop, just like Quidditch, you can't fly in basketball, and it's got a time limit,"  
  
"It's quite fun, and sometimes you have the opportunity to dunk the ball," Amyza supplied.  
  
"Dunk? You mean in liquid?" Ron asked.  
  
"I don't know how to show it to you, I could show it to you, with the videos of Kaede and Hanamichi, two Muggle friends, dunking the ball, but I haven't bewitched my video player, and portable tv to let it play without electricity yet,"  
  
"I know how to, show it to me when we reach the dormitories afterward, if you are made a Gryffindor, that is," Hermione answered.  
  
"I do hope you are in Slytherin, so that you'll be with me," Draco interrupted. "But I think you are Gryffindor material,"  
  
Hogwarts - the great hall  
After the sorting of first years, Dumbledore stood up. A lot of attention had been given to Amyza, and whispers could be heard. "Who's that beautiful girl?" and "Wow, a Japanese, she's definitely one, really beautiful" from the boys, and "Who's that girl?" from the girls. For Harry, who heard some of these at the Gryffindor table, stared at Amyza for a while, when she wasn't looking, 'hmm, beautiful dark hair, not too long to the waist, nor too short to the shoulders, very dark blue almond shaped eyes, and great hourglass figure,' Harry thought.  
  
"This year, we are very fortunate that one of our friends from Japan, who's a seventh year in our standards, but ninth to theirs, has come to transfer here, she had to move from the best wizarding school in Asia because her parents were transferred to Britain's Ministry of Magic, please give a warm welcome to Amyza Heidi," Dumbledore spoke. "There will be a special sorting ceremony for her,"  
  
Boys gaped at the new girl, now already known to all by Amyza Heidi. Amy sat at the three legged stool that the first years sat just now, and placed the hat on her head.  
  
'Aah, Heidi, Kumbanwa, you are really talented, but you don't care for rules, so you don't belong in Ravenclaws, you are nice and humble, but you don't belong in Hufflepuff either, because you've got brains, you are pureblooded, but you don't belong in Slytherin, they'll mock you for mingling with Muggles, in other words, GRYFFINDOR!"   
  
Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny clapped furiously, Draco clapped too, even though he wished that Amyza would be in Slytherin.  
  
"Great, you are in Gryffindor, now you can show me how to dunk a ball," said Ron, when Hermione asked Amyza to sit next to her.   
  
"And another thing, to Miss Virginia Weasley," Dumbledore said, eyeing Ginny. "I am pleased to inform you that you'll be joining the seventh years, and skipping your sixth year, this is due to your excellent OWLs,"  
  
This is not surprising, since Ginny got 20 OWLs, the first person to do so in years. All other students and professors applauded, except the Slytherins, and Snape. But in the end, Snape applauded after remembering that Hermione didn't skip a year when she only got 18 OWLs.   
  
"Wow, Ginny, you'll be in our classes!" exclaimed Amyza.  
*************  
Professor McGonogall went to the Gryffindor tower to talk with Amyza and show her to her dorm. Ginny meanwhile, moves into a new prefect's dorm, where she need someone to be with her. (Hermione is head girl, and have a room all to herself).  
  
"Miss Heidi, I understand from your father that you are a prefect in Heju," Prof. McGonogall sternly said.  
  
"Yes, Professor, that's right, I've been a prefect for three years," Amyza answered.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore asked me to elect you as prefect, since your education and discipline records from Heju are better than Hogwart's standards, here's your prefect badge, and you may move in with Miss Weasley,"  
*********  
After the sorting of things in Ginny and Amyza's room...  
"Nice room, quite big too," Ginny said. " I bet your room at Heju is much bigger,"  
  
"Nope, it's quite small, I don't mind the small space, because at Heju, one room's for one person, so it's okay," Amyza answered.  
  
A snowy owl swooped to Amyza.  
  
"This owl looks just like Hedwig!" Ginny exclaimed. "Hedwig's Harry's owl,"  
  
"This owl, belongs to me, her name is Haruko, actually I want to name her Ayako, but I changed my mind, oh, poor thing, I left my cat with Ayako, yes, she's another Muggle friend,"  
  
"How come you have lots of Muggle friends?" Ginny asked.  
  
"That's because Heju is in Tokyo, it's not hidden like Hogwarts, it's only known as Heju High School,"  
  
Ginny nodded. Amyza continued explaining, "The Muggles came from Shohoku High, not far from Heju, the guys I told all of you about, Sakuragi, who looks like your brother, only a bit though, your brother's a bit pale, while Sakuragi's tanned from all the basketball matches, Rukawa, Kogure, and Akagi, they play basketball, while the Haruko and Ayako are the only Muggles I know who are girls,"  
  
"You've certainly got a lot of books," Ginny observed, and picked one of them. "How do I pronounce this?"  
  
"That's an anime, it's called Fushugi Yuugi, in English, Curious Play, I love reading it," Amyza answered.  
*************  
Amyza blended in Hogwarts easily, as a observer, she observed a lot of things than her new friends, Ginny, Harry, Ron and Hermione. For example, just this morning, she caught Draco staring at Ginny.  
  
Things changed after people saw Ginny ran off from her boyfriend, Dean Thomas, and cried in her room.  
  
"Ginny, are you okay?" Amyza asked, Ginny had missed the dinner, and Amyza's bringing it up to her.  
  
"How can I be okay, Amy, Dean just broke up with me!" Ginny muffled.  
  
"Ginny, don't cry over that git, there's a person out there who loves you you know, it's just that you never noticed him," Amyza answered. "Here's your dinner, I'm going to read you the anime that I told you about when I first arrived, c'mon, eat your dinner,"  
  
"Thanks, Amy, can you start reading the story now?" Ginny asked, and straightened up.  
  
Amyza opened the book, and started to read, "Miaka looked at the two men she had come to like and love. Tamahome, the boy who is born with the sign of the devil at his forehead, and Hotohori, the man, his imperial highness of Konan. The Maiden of Suzaku didn't know what to do, both men loved her. I love Tamahome, Miaka cried, but, what about Hotohori-"  
  
"Hey, why'd you stop?" Ginny asked, she was enjoying the story, too bad she couldn't read Japanese, or she'll read it herself.  
  
"Because my inner eye saw a person wanting to talk to you outside, I'm going outside, if it's okay with you,"  
  
"Okay," 


	3. matchmaking and something's amiss

New Girl  
  
Disclaimer: Everything and anything to do with Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling, Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and any other publisher and Warner Bros. The plot, Heju, and Amyza Heidi however belongs to me. If there is any Slam Dunk or Curious Play (Fushugi Yuugi) characters mentioned, they don't belong to me either. The lyrics 'All I have to give' and some extracts of lyrics from Get Down belongs to BSB.  
  
Chapter 3  
Amyza walked out from the room, she knew Draco had been trying to talk to Ginny. So, she's going to leave them to talk in peace.  
*******  
Draco entered the room, he found Ginny reading, well, more like looking at the pictures of the anime that Amyza had read to her.  
  
"Malfoy!" Ginny shouted.  
  
"Listen to me, Ginny," Draco said softly.  
  
"I don't know, what he does to make you cry, but I'll be there to make you smile," he sang. " I don't have a fancy car, but to get to you I'd walk a thousand miles. I don't care, if he buy nice things, does his gifts come from the heart, I don't know, but if you were my girl, I'd make it so we'd never be apart! but my love is all I have to give, without i don't think I can live, I wish I could give the world to you, but love is all I have to give. When you talk, does it seem like he's not even listening to a word you say, that's ok, babe, just tell your problems I'll try to kiss them all away... Does he leave, when you need him the most? Does his friends get all your time? Baby please, I'm on my knees, praying for the day that you'll be mine,"   
  
"Draco, you are so sweet..." Ginny said, crying, Draco looked so sincere when he sang the Muggle song, imagine, Draco singing Muggle songs to her.  
  
"I know, sweet Ginny, but I just love you so much," Draco answered. "There's more, do you want me to sing again?"  
  
Ginny nodded and Draco sang "Hey baby, I need a girl like you, just tell if you feel it too, I'm in delusion every minute every hour, my heart is crying out for you, you feel like heaven when I look in your eyes, I know that you are the one for me, you drive me crazy coz you are one of the kind, I want loving, baby and I want it right now,"   
  
"Draco, kiss me," Ginny said. Draco stopped singing and approached Ginny.   
  
"Do you really want me to kiss you?" Draco whispered softly. Ginny nodded.  
  
Draco swooped down, and kissed Ginny. Ginny clung to him, and deepened the kiss. Draco held her face, while she wrapped her arms around his neck. The kiss seemed to go on forever.  
**********  
Meanwhile...  
In the common room, Amyza was reading one of her copies of Fushugi Yuugi, when Harry, Ron and Hermione approached her. Amyza smiled, she knew Ron fancies Hermione and vice versa. They are just not used to it yet to admit it.  
  
"Hey, Amy, seen Ginny?" asked Hermione.  
  
"Yeah, she's reading one of my translated version of Fushugi Yuugi, said the guy with silver hair in the book captivated her," Amyza lied, because there are no translated version of Fushugi Yuugi, and there's no character in the anime which had silver hair, blond yes, but silver? Naah.  
  
"By the way, Amy, you hadn't shown me what basketball is," Ron reminded.  
  
"Alright, when do you want to see it, I don't want to disturb Ginny right now, she enjoyed reading the book," Amyza said, though the sentence after that is a complete lie, even though Ginny *enjoyed* hearing her read it in English. She just doesn't want to disturb Ginny and Draco kissing yet.  
  
Hermione seemed to notice something is amissed, but she doesn't want to ask it in front of the boys.   
  
"Ok guys, see you around, I need to talk to Amy about something, strictly girl talk," Hermione stressed and the boys left them. Not wanting Harry to come down and listen using his invisibility cloak, Hermione asked Amyza to talk to her in her private room.  
  
Hermione's room...  
The Head Girl room is quite large, a lot of Hermione's stuffs are either scattered or neatly piled on the desk.  
  
"look Amy, I know that something's amiss, if Ginny is in her room, why'd you be in the common room?" Hermione asked after they have both sat down.  
  
"Maybe because I want to give her the privacy she needs?" Amyza asked innocently.  
  
"Hmm, I don't know about that, you seemed to be hiding something from me. Amy, Ginny's my friend too, I noticed something peculiar about her, for example, out of the blue, Dean Thomas dumped her and went for Lavender Brown, how'd that happen?" Hermione asked. "Everyone knew how smitten Dean is to her before,"  
  
Amyza sighed. This means she need to explain everything to Hermione then. "Okay, Hermione, you won, I'm going to explain everything, start from where you want me to start,"  
  
"For instance, why'd you move from Heju, the best school in Asia to be in Hogwarts," Hermione asked.  
  
"You know that, my parents are moved here, the sooner their job's done, then I'm out of Hogwarts just like that," Amyza answered, snapping her fingers.  
  
"No, Amy, I think there's more than what meets the eye," Hermione answered.  
  
"You are a really clever witch, Hermione, the cleverest one I've ever met, although you are Muggle-Born, okay, I'll tell you the real reason why I moved from Heju, leave my Muggle friends, leave Ayako, my cat, but before that, I want to tell you something that you probably didn't know yourself," Amyza answered.  
  
"What is it?" Hermione asked. 


	4. No idea what title I wanna put

New Girl  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter and everything to do with it belongs to J.K. Rowling, her team of publishers, and Warner Bros. The plot, Amyza Heidi, and Heju however, belongs to me.  
  
Chapter 4  
"That you, Hermione, have a crush on Ron," Amyza answered.  
  
"How'd you know that?" Hermione muttered. Hermione thought she covered it well so that neither Ron nor Harry will notice it, but Amyza noticed!   
  
"C'mon Hermi, everyone noticed! It's only Ron and Harry who hadn't noticed a thing, and by the way, Ron likes you too," Amyza answered.  
  
Hermione's heart leapt, Ron likes her too? This is marvellous, she never noticed that Ron likes her, and maybe, without Amyza around, she'll never notice it.  
  
"You are such an observer, aren't you?" Hermione answered and smirked, the first time Amyza had seen her done one.  
  
"Oh yeah, there are lots of stuffs in Hogwarts that I just discovered during this short stay, though I don't really want to tell you all of them, it'll spoil the fun," said Amyza, and smiled.   
*******  
"Ron, if you like Hermione, go and tell her," Harry said, exasperatedly, Ron had been having dreams about Hermione, and the boys are already annoyed with Ron saying her name in his sleep, Neville and Seamus are sleeping already, while Dean's at the Hospital Wing, after receiving blows from Ron and Harry for dumping Ginny. "You've been dreaming about her all these times,"  
  
"No Harry, what if, what if she doesn't like me back?" Ron asked, afraid that Hermione would not want to be with him.  
  
"Do you want to lose her to Krum?" Harry reminded. Ron shook his head. "Then go tell her! Now she's in deep discussion with Amyza, wonder what the girls are discussing about,"  
*********  
Meanwhile, in Ginny and Amyza's room...  
Ginny and Draco continued to kiss, but after a moment, Ginny broke it off.  
"People will notice why you aren't in your dorm," Ginny said when Draco looked a bit angry at her for breaking the kiss.  
  
"Oh yeah, you've got a point," Draco answered. He straightened his shirt and put on his robe.  
  
"You forgot something..." Ginny whispered, and held out his tie. Draco shook his head.   
  
"Keep it, you could keep it at the drawers or anywhere, you could wear it if you like," Draco answered and smiled.  
  
"If I wear it, the whole Gryffindor house, except Amyza would disown me," Ginny replied.   
  
"And Ginny, remember this, I will always love you," Draco promised. "Even though you are trying to get over that git Thomas right now, believe me, I love you,"  
  
"Well, to tell you the truth, Draco dear," Ginny started. "Can you hug me first?"  
  
Draco hugged Ginny from behind, wrapping his hands around her waist. "Let me start explaining the truth, Draco,"  
  
"Explain away," Draco answered. 


	5. Ginny tells a story, a really short stor...

A thanks to all those who reviewed, you're all so nice!!!!  
New Girl  
  
Disclaimer: Everything and anything to do with Harry Potter do not belong to me, it belongs to the great woman, Joanne K. Rowling, her publishers, and Warner Bros. But Amyza Heidi, Heju and the plot of this story *do* belong to me.  
  
Chapter 5  
"I never love Dean," Ginny started. Draco looked startled. 'Ginny never love Thomas?'  
  
"I answered his proposal because he looked so sweet and soooo, I don't know.. and I was sympathetic, so I said yes, even though, I'm pining for this guy who never noticed me,"   
  
"Potty?" Draco asked. Ginny shook her head.  
  
"Nope, it's not Harry, got over him when I'm in Fifth year, come to think of it, this guy never noticed me, except when I wrote a rather horrible poem for Harry when I'm only eleven," Ginny continued, giggling after that. "Guess you could guess who this guy is,"  
  
"Oh god, Ginny! I always noticed you! You know how I longed to touch this silky strands of hair before? How I wish I could kiss you, but just when I wanted to show my affection towards you, you went to the ball with Neville in your third year, and with Thomas in your fifth," Draco said.  
  
"Really? You noticed me? I never noticed that," Ginny answered. "But when Dean dumped me, I felt a bit sad, he's a great friend, and he understood that I didn't love him, he knew, actually, though I tried covering it up. And I knew he secretly loves Lavender Brown, so we made a deal, even though we parted in peace, we'd make it look like he dumped me so that he could get Lavender's attention easily, he never knew that you are the one driving me crazy, if he knew, he'd gone berserk,"  
  
"I noticed though, that Amyza knew that you love me and I love you, how'd she know all that?" Ginny asked.  
  
Draco grinned, Amyza had confided her secret to him, and he promised he wouldn't tell a soul. He'll just have to ask her approval first before telling the whole truth.  
  
"Amyza is someone special who has special powers," Draco started.  
  
"And before you reveal it, Draco dear, I'd advise you to go back to the Slytherin dungeons, Hermione's on her way over here," Amyza replied, when she entered the room.  
  
"What's your secret, Amyza?"  
  
A/n: One of the shortest chapter that I've done, hope you enjoy the story. 


	6. Called to the headmaster's office

New Girl  
Disclaimer: I don't own any Harry Potter original characters, that belongs to the magnificent Joanne K. Rowling, the publishers and Warner Bros. What I do own is the plot of this story, Amyza Heidi and Heju.  
  
Chapter 6  
"It's something that I could not reveal yet, it's not yet time to do so," Amyza answered. "Do you want Hermione to catch you in here red handed?"   
  
Draco looked at Ginny and gave her a kiss. "I'll be back, soon, love,"   
  
"Go now, before Hermione woke the entire Gryffindor house, take care, my lovely dragon," Ginny answered, and Draco went outside, towards the Slytherin dungeons. He made certain that neither Filch nor Mrs. Norris nor Peeves are around. Before long, he found his way to the Slytherin dungeon and muttered the password.  
  
Not bothering to sit at the common room, he entered the prefect's dormitory, and entered his private room. Draco thought about Ginny all night, and dream about her in his sleep.  
**********  
Hermione walked towards Ginny and Amyza's room, she couldn't wait to tell Ginny that Ron likes her! At the same time, she felt peculiar about Amyza, something's amiss about that girl, Hermione thought.   
  
Hermione entered their room without knocking, and found Amyza reading one of her Fushigi Yuugi anime. While Ginny is sitting on her bed, listening Amyza translating the anime into English.  
  
"I thought you have a translated version, why don't you read that yourself, Ginny?" Hermione asked.   
  
Ginny looked dumbfounded for a moment. 'Translation version, all Amyza's anime are in Japanese,'she thought.  
  
"Just now Amyza told me that you are reading one of her translated version animes, just wondering why you are not reading it," Hermione continued.  
  
"Oh, that... I finished reading it, quite a nice story, Amy don't have another one, so I'm just listening to what she's reading," Ginny lied.  
  
After a moment, Amyza fell into a trance, and whispered, "Baka! Baka! Baka! You know you like her, go for her," and after that she woke up.  
  
"Hello girls, why are both of you staring at me?" Amyza asked. Both Ginny and Hermione was looking at her as if she grew horns.  
  
"No, you muttered a word, Baka, and said you know you like her, go for her," Hermione broke the silence.  
  
"Baka means stupid, or foolish, I don't know why I'm like this sometimes," Amyza replied.   
*********  
The next morning...  
Due to from lack of sleep, Harry, Neville and Seamus looked so sleepy. Ron, however looked so fresh that it didn't look as if he was waking the other boys by saying Hermione's name over and over again.  
  
"Morning boys," Ginny sang. The twinkle in her eyes are back, it's hard to believe that it's only yesterday that Dean had dumped her.  
  
"Morning Gin, looked so happy, got over him already?" Harry asked.  
  
"Yes, thanks to this friend of mine," Ginny said and hugged Amyza. Harry gazed at Amyza, 'I'm falling for this girl,' he thought.  
  
"Ahhemm, attention fellow students," Dumbledore announced, and stood. "This year, we will be having a Masquerade Ball, for Christmas, that is, and another thing, we will be pairing up students, a note to all, you cannot change your partner with somebody else, and Miss Heidi, please see me at my office after breakfast,"  
  
"Why'd Dumbledore want to see you?" the other fellow Gryffindors asked.  
  
"I don't know, probably about my parents," Amyza answered. 


	7. Chapter 7

New Girl  
Disclaimer: Hogwarts, Harry Potter, and other original characters belong to J.K. Rowling. Amyza Heidi, Heju and the plot belongs to me.  
  
Chapter 7 - Mystery revealed partly...  
Amyza went to Prof. Dumbledore's office and muttered the newest password, "Hershey bars," and the gargoyle sprang to life, revealing an entrance. Amyza stepped onto the moving stairs and found herself inside Dumbledore's office.  
  
"Hello, Amyza, I guess you already know why I'm calling you," Dumbledore started.  
  
"I know, professor, there's more to me than what meets the eye," Amyza replied. "At least Hermione Granger said so,"  
  
Dumbledore smiled, his eyes twinkling with something that if Dumbledore were of her age, Amyza would call it mischief.  
  
"I heard you helped Ginny get over Dean," Dumbledore said, "And helped Draco to reveal his real feelings, told Hermione that Ron like her, which is true, and last of all, telling Lavender that Dean likes her, and made Lavender realised that she likes Dean,"  
  
Amyza smirked. "You know everything that's going around Hogwarts at the moment, do you, professor?"  
  
"Yes, that's right, Amyza. That is why I really need your help on the matching of couples for the dance, you helped me already for Draco, Ginny, Hermione, Ron, Lavender and Dean, but I need your help again on the others," Dumbledore answered.  
  
"I don't really like using my powers, professor, Draco is an old friend, so I helped him, I knew all those months that he had been infatuated with Ginny, and Ginny too, likes Draco but goes out with Dean instead. Dean meanwhile, likes Ginny, but he noticed Lavender too late, he's already with Ginny, and he doesn't want to hurt her., Lavender likes Dean, but she doesn't want to hurt Ginny. Hermione and Ron bickered like old married couple, but it's a wonder how come they don't know about each other's feelings towards each other,"  
  
"And as a good friend, use your powers to help them," Dumbledore supplied.  
  
"yeah, because I want to do them a favour," Amyza answered.  
  
"Well, I need you to do me a favour, for this ball, I can't do it alone, Amyza, I really need you to do this for me,"   
  
"Okay, professor, I'll do this for you, but at the moment, I guess all my teachers would want me to go to their classes, but I'll help you, professor,"  
**********  
Transfiguration Class  
Harry couldn't shake the thought of a certain dark haired, deep blue eyed girl from his mind, everytime he opened one of his books, he saw her face. 'She hadn't been back from the meeting with Dumbledore, I wonder what's wrong?' he thought.  
  
"Ah, Miss Heidi, at last the headmaster had asked you to join the class," Prof. McGonogall said, when Amyza came in, her face looked sad, and she took her seat next to Ginny.  
  
"Amy, what's wrong?" Ginny whispered.   
  
"I'll tell you later," Amyza answered.  
  
Harry gazed at her for a while. 'Wonder what's wrong with her, she seemed to be sad,' he thought. 'Maybe her parents are killed, no, that's too tragic, maybe she had to go back to Japan, no, that couldn't happen, she couldn't run away, now that I know I have feelings for her,'He was startled when Amyza gave him one of her heartwarming smiles.  
  
Nevertheless, Harry didn't find out what's bothering Amyza. Draco, on the other hand, smiled knowingly. 'Dumbledore had discovered her secret, ah poor Amy, but I should thank her for waking up the courage inside me to tell Ginny that I love her,' he thought. 


	8. Ron found out

New Girl  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and everything to do with it, that belongs to J.K. Rowling. What I do own is Amyza Heidi, the plot and Heju.  
  
Chapter 8  
Ginny and Draco walked happily along the lake, holding hands, smiling at each other. Students all over the place stared at them, a Gryffindor and a Slytherin holding hands?  
  
"Guess if any other Gryffindors or Slytherins see us, or my brother, we'll be dead," Ginny started.  
  
"Well, that's okay, as long as you love me, and I love you," Draco answered.   
  
"Malfoy! What are you doing with my sister?" asked Ron, who happened to be passing by, with Harry.   
  
"We are taking a light stroll," Draco replied smoothly. "None of your concern, I believe,"  
  
"Ginny! You let this git manipulate you?"  
  
"No, Ron, Draco and I are in love, we've been going out for weeks," Ginny answered. "I'm not a little girl anymore, Ron, I'm in Seventh Year already, you've got to accept that,"  
  
"C'mon, Ron, let's go, I think they need to be alone," Harry intercepted. He didn't want his best friend to fight with Draco. Ron ran off.   
  
"Ginny, I do hope you know what you are doing, and Draco, if you hurt her like Dean did, I swear I'll beat you up, and make you stay at the Hospital Wing for two weeks," Harry warned.  
  
Ginny gasped. "Harry, did you and Ron beat Dean up?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah, landed him on the Hospital Wing for one week, that's why he's missing classes for a week," Harry answered.  
  
"You shouldn't have done that, we parted in peace, actually," Ginny said.  
  
"No matter about it now, I know you don't love that guy, Ron's the one who beat him up actually, not exactly me,"  
*********  
On his way back to the castle, Harry bumped into Amyza, who's looking at the snows.  
  
"Amyza, what are you doing outside?" Harry asked.  
  
"Just enjoying the view, I was just thinking, if I'm in Japan at the moment, I'll be at Fujiyama, skiing," Amyza answered, a smile forming at her face. "Guess you found out about Ginny,"  
  
Harry wanted to ask her about Fujiyama, but stopped himself"Yeah, how'd you know? Did you see Ron ran off?"  
  
"No, I just knew,"  
  
Harry looked at Amyza suspicously. "Who are you? Why had you come to Hogwarts?"  
  
"You know the story," Amyza said and left. Harry, however, remain rooted at the spot, wondering who Amyza actually is.  
  
***********  
Later....  
Amyza couldn't sleep, so she went out from the Gryffindor tower towards the lake. Harry, on the other hand, couldn't sleep either, too busy thinking who the hell is Amyza, he took his marauder's map and invisibility cloak and saw a dot labelled 'Amyza Heidi' near the lake.   
  
"Amy, what are you doing here?" he asked when he arrived at the edge of the lake.  
  
"Nothing, I can't sleep, too busy wondering what should I do after I graduate from Hogwarts," Amyza answered. "And wondering who'll be my partner at the ball,"  
  
"Isn't that a little early? Graduation is not until June next year, I for one, am not looking forward to it," Harry replied and didn't hear what Amyza said after that.  
  
"It's not that I'm looking forward to it, but I was wondering about choices, you, Harry, can get any job easily, being Harry Potter, it's either an auror, a Seeker in any Quidditch team, or..., whatever you want. For me, I could go to Japan, but there's not a lot a witch could do in Japan, aside from teaching in Heju and work for Japan's MInistry of Magic,"   
  
The cold wind from the lake blew towards them, Amyza shivered, as she had not brought her cloak with her.   
  
"Cold?" Harry asked, she nodded. "Is it okay if I hug you, we could share my body heat, don't remember the spell Hermione used to use to conjure bluebell flames,"   
  
She smiled and nodded again. Harry wrapped his arms around her shoulders and drew her close. With her being close, Harry fought the urge to kiss her, although he'd been wanting to do that for so long.   
  
"Harry, don't fight that urge," she murmured. Harry looked down and saw that she's half asleep, but her eyes are closed.  
  
'I may be imagining it,' he thought, but he neared his lips to her own, and started kissing her. After a while, he felt as if Amyza kissed him back. She's awake! he thought. But she continued kissing him, and treaded her fingers in his hair.   
  
"We shouldn't be doing this," he murmured and broke off the kiss. "A teacher could spot us, and land us trouble,"  
  
"You are right," Amyza said, and went off towards the tower, without waiting for Harry first. Once again, Harry is left wondering who Amyza is.  
******************  
"Here is the namelists of every student, fourth year and up, Amyza," Dumbledore said, and gave Amyza four rolls of parchments. "I trust you to do this with absolute secrecy,"  
  
"I will, professor,"  
  
Amyza took the parchments to her room. Now that Ginny's always with Draco, she don't really spend her time in the room anymore. 'Great, Ginny's not in, easier for me to do this task without her knowing who I really am,' she thought.  
  
Unfortunately, Ginny came in.... 


	9. This time, it's Amyza's turn

New Girl   
Disclaimer: Everything and anything to do with Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling, Scholastic Books, Bloomsbury Books and other publishers, and of course, Warner Bros. I do own Amyza Heidi, Heju and the plot. Shohoku High don't belong to me, either, it's a name of a school in the anime Slam Dunk.  
  
Chapter 9 ~ The Real Amyza Heidi  
Ginny walked in with Draco.  
  
"hey Amyza, what's all this parchments?" Ginny asked. "This is the names of students fourth year and up, what do you need this for?"  
  
"Guess it's time to tell you who I am, Ginny, though Draco knew about me already, as we are old friends,"  
  
"Been meaning to tell you all the time, Gin, but a promise is a promise," Draco admitted.   
  
"Ginny, I'm going to tell you who I really am, but please, please promise me that you won't tell my true identity to others," Amyza pleaded. Ginny nodded in agreement.  
  
Amyza started, "Initially, my parents received a letter, from Japan's Ministry of Magic, asking them to be diplomats to Britain. Hearing that they are going away again, I jumped at the chance, usually they are away for two months at least and usually during school breaks, and that gave me opportunities to go to Shohoku High and hang around with Muggles. My parents don't really like me hanging out with Muggles, but they don't object either. The people at Shohoku are very nice, they knew we don't have a basketball team, so they let me join them. But something in the letter demanded me to go..."  
  
"Why, do the Ministry ask your parents to bring you along?" interrupted Draco.  
  
"No, it's not the Ministry. Actually, in the letter, there's another letter with the Hogwarts seal, addressed to me. My parents were a bit shocked, since I'm already in Heju, a well respected wizarding school, why would I receive another acceptance letter?"  
  
"Then, what happened?" Ginny interrupted.  
  
"It's not an acceptance letter, but a letter from Professor Dumbledore, he told me in the letter that he knew a secret about me. This scared me a bit, because only people in Heju knew about my powers, and that includes Draco," Amyza said, looking at Draco, who smirked.  
  
"Which, is utter coincidence, because he saw me pairing names just like here, for the upperclassmen's dance, with a crystal ball next to me, seeing into the future,"  
  
"You.. You are a Seer?" asked Ginny. "When did you realise it?"  
  
"Since I'm 9 actually, but it developed fully when I'm ten, that's also the time when I discovered I could interpret dreams and matchmake people, I seem to have a knack into looking into people's mind about who they fancy, and who suit them best," Amyza admitted.   
  
"You are sooo young," Ginny murmured. She hadn't met a 17 year old seer before.  
  
"And at the same time, she learnt how to make other people admit who they love, like me, for example, I know I like you, and love you in fact, but I'm to proud at first to admit that. Amy, however, saw it, when none does, and made me admit to myself that I love you," Draco admitted.  
  
"Then, why'd you keep your identity a secret?" asked Ginny again.  
  
"I don't want to attract other people's attention," Amyza answered. "But ironically, I myself don't know who suit me best, yet, well, as long as you are both here, why not you help me write out the names at the blank parchment, professor Dumbledore had supplied to me,"  
  
Draco and Ginny smiled, and went on helping Amyza.  
*******  
After a few hours of writing down names of partners, Draco decided it's time for him to call it quits.  
  
"I know you are tired, Draco, but there's only a few names left to write," Amyza said when he thought about that.  
  
"Amyza, keep your mind on yourself, ok? Hmm, Granger and Weasley, nice choice, Chang and Nott? You sure, Amyza?"  
  
"Positive," answered Amyza.  
  
"Parkinson and Goyle, pity her, Bones and Finch-Fletchly, ah both are humble hufflepuffs, Thomas and Brown, Patil and Finnigan, Zabini and Patil, again pity her, Malfoy and Weasley, that's great, thanks, Amy,"  
  
" Don't mention it. Besides of you suit each other, and since both of you love each other, and you are destined to go together," Amyza said.   
  
It was only after that, that all students attending the ball are finished paired up by Amyza and written by Ginny and Draco, and Amyza sent it straight to Prof. Dumbledore after that. 


	10. Preparations

New Girl  
Disclaimer: Everything and anything to do with Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling, Scholastic Books, Bloomsbury Books and other publishers, and of course, Warner Bros. I do own Amyza Heidi, Heju and the plot. And again, I don't own Sakuragi and Rukawa, they are from the anime, Slam Dunk, which don't belong to me.  
  
Chapter 10  
Breakfast, the next day, which happened to be a Saturday.  
"Rare, this is new, why'd a lot of people wake up this early?" Harry asked Ron, who's still not talking to Ginny for 'befriending' Draco Malfoy. Usually, on Saturdays, it's only the Dream Team, and Ginny who woke up early, and have breakfast early along with the teachers, but this day, the Great Hall is full of students.  
  
"No idea, I'm still wondering who I'm paired with, hope it's not with Padma," Ron muttered, glaring at his sister, who's wrapped around Draco. That reminded Harry about the Yule Ball where he went with Parvati. "But I do hope my sister got partnered with somebody else other than Malfoy,"   
  
"Ron, your sister's happy, I bet Draco made her happy, so, don't worry, okay?" Hermione soothed.  
  
"Guess you are right, mione," Ron answered. Harry gazed at Amyza, who's reading one of her animes. 'If there's no pairing, I'd take her to the ball myself, before anyone else does,' he thought. Amyza looked up and smiled at him, she heard his thought quite clearly.  
  
Owls swooped down, carrying a piece of parchment for everybody. Among all, Hedwig and Ayako, both snowy owls stood out.  
  
"Thank you, Ayako," Amyza greeted and gave Ayako a little bit of her French toast, of which Ayako ate from her hand.  
  
"Students, I see you have received the names of your partner for the upcoming masquerade ball. I trust you to enjoy it with your partners," Dumbledore said, looking at the excited students.  
  
Prof. McGonogall added, "NO CHANGING PARTNERS, EVERYBODY!"   
  
Amyza was delighted to see Ron's delighted face when Hermione's name was written as his partner and Hermione looked happy too, Ginny feigned a look of surprise seeing Draco's name, even though she knew about it from last night. Almost all Gryffindors are happy with their partners, except Parvati, who's paired with Blaise Zabini.  
  
"Oh well, serves me right for thinking about him some time ago," she thought, but smiled nonetheless.   
  
Harry unrolled his parchment and started reading...  
Dear Mr. Potter,  
Your partner, as chosen by us, for the Masquerade Ball is Amyza Heidi. I trust that both of you will get along well.  
Professor Dumbledore  
Headmaster  
  
Harry couldn't help but grin. Amyza looked up to him and grinned back. She had read Harry's mind for quite a time for the choosing, and Harry had chose her, among others that he likes. The messages became clearer when she looked into the future.  
*********  
Hogsmeade Weekend, three months before the actual ball.  
  
The Dream Team, Ginny, Draco and Amyza sat at one of the booths at the Three Broomsticks. They were discussing about costumes.  
  
"Draco and I are probably going as Romeo and Juliet, casts from a Muggle play," said Ginny when Hermione brought up the issue.  
  
"Darn, and I thought me and Ron could go for that," Hermione mumbled. Ron just smiled.  
  
"We haven't decided yet if we are going as Romeo and Juliet, maybe we could go as the Devil, me as Lucifer and the Angel, and Ginny as a Guardian Angel, how about that?" Draco confided, and grinned at Ginny who's gave him a surprised look. "What about the both of you?"  
  
Draco meant Harry and Amyza, who's not talking but wrapping arms around each other. Harry had confided his feelings to Amyza quite some time ago.  
  
"I don't know if Harry likes my idea, but I'm thinking of going as Miaka, while Harry goes as Tamahome, the characters from my favourite anime, Fushigi Yuugi," Amyza answered.  
  
"That's so great, you get to wear that really cool red dress, if you are going to wear that dress, though," Ginny added. "Though I think Harry wouldn't mind if you wear Miaka's school costume, the skirt's really short,"  
  
"Ginny, don't mention that!" Amyza scowled, her face red with embarrasment. "Though I need to dye my hair temporarily to make it brown, just like Miaka's. While you, Harry need to have a letter written on your forehead,"  
  
Harry didn't hear that for a moment, he was fantasizing how Amyza would look like if she wears short skirts, all the time she's been here, she either wore skirts till her knee, or till her heels, or trousers, although he once saw her wearing a skirt till her thighs in a photograph, taken in Japan.  
  
"But it should disappear sometimes, Hermione, you know a charm how to make ink appear at some times, and then disappear?" Amyza asked Hermione instead.  
  
"Well, I could look it up for you," Hermione answered. "You have any idea what Ron and I should go as?"  
  
"Oh well, maybe you could wear my traditional costume, and go as Japanese, in Japan, Muggles and Wizards alike wear the same traditional costume," Amyza suggested. " I could owl dad to ask him to borrow one of his, as a model for you, Ron, I know you wouldn't fit in my dad's kimono, while you, Hermi, could borrow mine, we are almost the same size anyway,"  
  
"That's great, thanks," Ron answered.  
  
"I'll be wearing a red dress, probably so my mask could be red, while you Harry?" Amyza asked. "Harry? Hello?"  
  
"Ah, sorry, Amy, got a bit distracted in my thoughts just now," Harry answered, smiling.   
  
"By the way, Amy, you haven't shown me how to dunk a ball," Ron mumbled. Amyza nodded, and said, "I'll show you next time,"  
**********  
A few days later...  
"There, I've drawn how Miaka's dress look like, and Tamahome's costume," said Amyza to herself. She'd bewitched her VCR and portable TV to watch one of the episode of Curious Play, and drew the costumes, during that time, she managed to take some time playing one of the videos of Sakuragi and Rukawa, playing basketball with Hermione, who fought an urge from drooling at Rukawa.   
  
Ginny had her 16th century ballgown designed already, and can't wait to show it to *Madam Malkins, for the actual dress. Amyza's kimono proved to be a bit small for Hermione, so she adjusted it, to make it fit perfectly.   
  
(*Madam Malkins had been invited by Dumbledore to Hogwarts to personally do all the student's costumes, along with her assistants)  
  
Similarly, the boys did their stuffs too, Harry just need to see how the costume looks like, in drawing first, Ron received a parcel from Amyza's dad, which contained a large kimono, and Ron immediately brought it to Madam Malkins, as a model how his costume should look like. Draco, however had his costume ready.  
  
Amyza showed Harry how the costume look like, in the common room, and Harry immediately like it. Their arguement about masks also settled after that, Harry and Amyza would wear red and white masks, Draco gold, Ginny, silver, Ron, black, Hermione, blue.  
**********  
The preparation for the ball, which is... 10 hours away...  
  
Amyza had dyed her dark hair, making it chocolate brown for one night, and wore chocolate brown contact lenses. Hermione had used the spell she had used in her fourth year to let straighten her hair, and dyed it black for a night. Ginny's hair is the hardest, all the curls of the sixteenth century is hard to do.  
*************  
A few hours before the ball started...  
The boys waited outside the tower for the girls, Draco is already pacing back and forth, he can't wait for Ginny to be ready.   
  
Footsteps from the tower perked up the boys' attention, but it's not a 16th century Juliet, or a Japanese, or another Japanese in red that came out, instead, it's a Snow White, and a Cinderella, and two boys, dressed as Prince Charming, took their hands.   
  
There's still no sign of two Japanese girls, and a Juliet yet. And the boys are already getting restless.  
  
NB: Thank you for all those who reviewed, I'm an anime lover all right! By the way, I'm starting another fanfic, it's a crossover between Harry Potter and Slam Dunk. In this story, Amyza Heidi went to Hogwarts, but in this new story, it's Ginny Weasley who's going to Shohoku instead. If there are anyone who wanted to volunteer by adding in some Japanese stuffs like Sempai, etc, etc, please email me. Anyway, it's gonna be romance ( that's the only genre that I could do) 


	11. The actual ball

New Girl  
Disclaimer: None of these belong to me, except the plot, Amyza Heidi and Heju.  
  
Chapter 11 - The ball  
At last, the long wait is over, a 16th century princess in a gold mask came out, along with a maiden in red and a white mask, and a Japanese in blue, with a blue mask on. The boys, Draco, as Romeo, took the princess's hand, Harry, as Tamahome, took the maiden in red's hand, and lastly Ron, in a dark blue kimono, as a Japanese took the other Japanese's hand.  
  
Everyone (almost) could figure out that the 16th century Juliet is Ginny, due to her red hair, and the fact that Draco's silver blond hair is noticeable to anybody. Both Harry and Amyza had dyed their hair, so not a lot of people could see if it's Harry or not and both of them wore red.  
  
"Who's the people dressed as Japanese?" whispered someone in a black mask. "That one is obviously Ron Weasley, but who's he with?"  
  
Ron's red hair stand out in his Japanese costume, but no one could determine who's he's going with.   
  
"No one figured out who I am," Hermione giggled.   
  
"Guess people can figure out once you talk," Ginny interrupted. The tables at the Great Hall are no longer arranged in the usual manner, with the houses. but instead, took a lot of spaces, where six people can have one table. Ginny, Draco, Hermione, Ron, Harry and Amyza took a table all for themselves.  
  
Indeed people are already suspicious that the dark-haired girl is none other than Hermione, thanks to her voice. People kept whispering, where the hell is Harry Potter and his date. Hearing that, Amyza laughed softly while Harry chuckled. The mask that he wore succesfully covered his scar.   
  
"Welcome to the Masquerade Ball, students, I trust none of you know each other, except your partner, and of course, yourself, by the way, nice costumes, Mr. Potter and Miss Heidi," Dumbledore announced, without looking at both Amyza and Harry.   
  
"Crap, how'd he found out that it's us?" Harry whispered.   
  
"Maybe he asked Madame Malkins about our costumes, so that he knows," Amyza answered quietly.  
  
"Dumbledore always knew what's going on around Hogwarts, the old man's probably psychic or something," Draco interrupted.   
  
"He's probably a better Seer than that old fraud," Hermione added.  
  
"If he's the better Seer, he should be our Divination teacher, instead of the old bat who doesn't want to come down because it clouds her Inner Eye," Ron interrupted.  
  
"Well, the old fraud predicted that Voldemort came back to power once," Harry answered, everyone at the table, except Amyza who didn't know that You-Know-Who's real name is Voldemort flinched.  
  
"God Harry, couldn't you use You-Know-Who!" Ron muttered.  
  
"And she's right, he was rising at that time, with the help of Wormtail and some other deatheaters," Draco answered, knowing full well about Death Eaters. "Thank god we replenish them all, while some were already thrown off to Azkaban,"  
  
Draco and Harry were part of The Order of the Phoenix, though Harry didn't know that Draco's actually siding them, because Draco worked alongside Professor Snape instead of with Dumbledore.  
  
"But remember, Draco, we haven't found Voldemort yet, wherever he is," Harry reasoned.  
  
"Nor can we find my 'father', I guess they are together at the moment," Draco answered. "Forget Voldemort, the reason we came here is to have fun, let's dance, Ginny,"  
  
Draco took Ginny's hand, and walked towards the dance floor. The music was fast, so, Draco whirled her around in a fast beat. Ron and Hermione joined afterwards. Meanwhile, at the table...  
  
"Do you want to dance?" Amyza asked Harry.  
  
Harry shook his head, instead he asked, "You didn't seem frightened by Voldemort,"  
  
"He was way too far for Japanese Ministry of Magic to be afraid off, and besides, I don't even know Voldemort is You-Know-Who's name, my parents doesn't want to know, and at that time, I myself, don't want to know, c'mon, Harry, forget Voldemort for the moment, let's dance," said Amyza, and grabbed Harry towards the dancefloor.  
  
The song switched to a slow song, very slow in fact, that only couples stayed behind to dance. Ginny pressed herself against Draco, while Ron and Hermione acted as if there's no one in the dancefloor existed except themselves.   
  
'I wish this moment will freeze,' Harry thought, as they gently swayed according to the rhythm of the music.  
  
"I wouldn't want that, that will be pretty cold, don't ya think?" Amyza asked. Harry blushed, he forgot that Amyza could read other people's thoughts.  
  
"Sorry, forgot that you could read my mind," Harry answered, grinning. 


	12. a little bit of trouble

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and other Harry Potter related characters, what I do own, however, is the plot, and Amyza Heidi.   
  
New Girl  
Chapter 12  
The couples continued to dance, the atmosphere in the Great Hall were bliss, it seemed that there will be nothing that will stop the bliss mode that the atmosphere is in. Ginny's head rested on Draco's shoulders as they both swayed around the dance floor.  
  
"I love you," Draco whispered.  
  
"I love you too," Ginny whispered back. Oblivious to all, they shared a kiss on the dance floor.  
  
Over the other side of the dancefloor, Harry and Amyza continued to dance, not aware of the crowd around them. Amyza who had her head on Harry's shoulders suddenly looked up towards the enchanted ceiling.  
  
"What is it, Amy? Is there something wrong?" Harry asked.  
  
Amyza shook her head. "No, I just sensed that there will be an earthquake in three hours, but Hogwarts is safe, right?"  
  
"Well, better ask Hermione," Harry answered. "She's the only one who loves rereading Hogwarts: A History,"  
  
Ron and Hermione had sat down at their table, after Ron complained that his feet were tired. Harry and Amyza went over to the table to talk to Hermione.  
  
"Hermione, I need to ask you something," said Amyza.  
  
"What is it?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Well, you've read Hogwarts: A History several times, have you ever read something about earthquakes hitting Hogwarts?"  
  
Hermione was silent for a moment, and looked up towards the enchanted ceiling. "Well, there is, but it was so long ago, it happened in 1779, and it lasted for 4 hours. A lot of damage is done, but the current headmaster that time, Professor Scamander did a very powerful repairing spell, and everything is saved. Most of the students and teachers were saved, with only one dead, why?"  
  
"I just sensed that there'll be an earthquake in three hours," Amyza answered. "But I'm not so sure, let's ask Dumbledore,"  
  
Just before the group went towards Dumbledore, the clock strike midnight, which meant that everyone could open their masks.   
  
"Students, you can open your masks now," Dumbledore said, and masks were discarded after that.   
  
"That's Harry and his date!" a few whispered. "Damn, he went to the ball with that girl," whispered some boys, who are obviously jealous that Harry get to go to the ball with Amyza.   
  
The Great Hall door flew open, and a terrified Professor Trelawney entered, and ran towards professor Dumbledore.  
  
"Professor, I had been crystal gazing just now, and it showed Hogwarts in ruins!" Professor Trelawney cried.   
  
"Really, Sybil? Are you sure? Miss Heidi, can I talk to you for a moment please," Professor Dumbledore called.  
  
Amyza went up to the front table, and whispered something to Prof. Dumbledore.  
  
"Students, please go to your respective common rooms. Mr. Potter, Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Weasley, Miss Granger, Miss Heidi and Miss Weasley, please stay at the Great Hall. Prefects, guide your friends towards your common room, your head of house will join afterwards," professor McGonogall commanded.   
  
After the students left, some teachers, on the request of Prof. Dumbledore, went to strengthen the walls of Hogwarts to prepare for the earthquake.  
  
"Okay, students, as the head of houses are going to sort out the confusion, we need all six of you to help the professors in strengthening the walls,"  
  
End of Chapter 12   
A/n: Sorry if its short, I'm currently experiencing a dose of writer's block for this story. I do hope you enjoy reading 'Draco Malfoy and the Beauty Queen'. 


	13. Christmas! And a surprise

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and its original characters belong to the magnificent J.K. Rowling, the publishers and Warner Bros. However, the plot, Amyza Heidi, Takizawa Heidi and Heju belongs to me. The other characters that aren't originally in Harry Potter doesn't belong to me either, they are from the anime, Slam Dunk.   
(A/n concerning Japanese names: As every anime lovers probably know, Japanese names are the opposite of Western and any Asian names (except Chinese) In Japan, the surname comes first, and then the first name, so, some of the Japanese characters, except Amyza Heidi and Takizawa Heidi had their first name at the end, while their surname at the front)  
  
(A/n: Language learners probably know this, though. Japanese had three alphabets, Hiragana, Katagana and Kanji. Hiragana, the easiest, is used for native Japanese people, Katagana, the beautiful, is used for foreigners, while Kanji, the hardest is used for foreigners and Japanese)  
  
(A/n: I'm still waiting for the release of the fifth book, probably J.K. wanted us non-profit fanfic writers to write more fanfics and read more fanfics, maybe that's why she's been stalling things)  
New Girl  
Chapter 13  
The earthquake came before the dream team, Amyza, Ginny and Draco had the chance to use strengthening spells onto the walls. But the house leaders, however, managed to enchant the walls of their common rooms so that everyone inside will not be hurt. So, no one died, or injured from the earthquake, much to professor Dumbledore's relief, who had conjured up the same powerful repairing spell that Professor Scamander had once done.  
  
Christmas Day ~ Boy's dormitory ~ Gryffindor  
"Hey, presents!" shouted Ron, who woke up and saw a couple of presents next to his bed. There was a jumper ( maroon again!) from his mom, Chocolate Frogs from Hermione, Bertie Botts' Every Flavour Beans from Harry, a book on Japan from Amyza, and other stuffs. "Harry! Wake up!"  
  
Harry is already awake when Ron shouted to him. But, he decided to not wake up this early. The earthquake had come and gone, and in a few moments, Hermione would come up to their dormroom, but Hermione's not yet here.  
  
"Of course, she wouldn't come, Harry, the whole dorm is full of boys, and besides, she got Ginny and Amyza now," Ron said, though his words were a bit muffled because he's eating a chocolate frog at the same time.  
  
Harry received a jumper from Mrs. Weasley, Hogwarts: A History from Hermione, Bertie Botts' Every Flavour Beans from Ron, Quidditch Through The Ages from Draco and Ginny, a book about Japan from Amyza, a Quick Quotes Quill from Sirius, Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them from Hagrid (his old one was ripped off accidentaly by Crookshanks) and a clothespin from the Dursleys.  
  
Christmas Day ~ Draco's private room  
Draco woke up to see a flash of red in his eyes.   
  
"Wake up, Draco! It's a beautiful morning, and merry christmas to you," Ginny greeted.  
  
"It's still midnight, Ginny darling," Draco said, not wanting to wake up. Ginny opened the curtains, and blinding sunlight entered the room.  
  
"it's no longer midnight, its 7 a.m. in the morning, c'mon, wake up, you'd want to open your presents, won't you?"  
  
At the mention of presents, Draco woke up, and saw Ginny, fully clad in Muggle clothing next to him. "Ginny, close the curtains, will you? The sunlight is blinding me,"  
  
"All right, it's not even that sunny, Draco," Ginny pouted.   
*******  
At Amyza's and Ginny's room  
Amyza woke up a few minutes after Ginny's gone, and noticed a couple of presents.  
  
"Presents!" she whispered, and headed towards the presents. Her parents had given her a set of hair care stuffs that can be used in the wizarding world and the Muggle world. Her brother, Takizawa, who's staying in Japan, however, gave her a basketball, with a note, 'I know you can't use it at Hogwarts, but I want you to not forget basketball,'. Ayako flew towards her, bringing another present.  
  
(A/n: Japanese wizarding communities mingle with Muggles a lot that they play Muggle sport and don Muggle clothing)  
  
Amyza took the parcel, before she flew off to the Owlery. Her heart leaped when she saw the handwriting. She knew this present was not from anyone in Hogwarts, because her name had been written down in Hiragana, instead of English.   
  
'Who had given me this?' Amyza whispered. Nobody except her family, Kenji, and Ayako(not the owl) knows she 's in Hogwarts. The others were just told that she had to go and study overseas. Her family had given her their gifts.  
  
Nevertheless, she opened the gift, and saw a necklace, with a rather medium sized hollow heart, and inside it, a very small basketball.   
  
'Wow!' she thought. 'Who gave this to me?'  
  
Inside it was a note, that read, 'I do hope you don't forget me, Ami-chan, do not forget that I will always love you, love Kenji,'  
  
It's as if a flash of lightning overtook Amyza. Kenji still loves her?  
  
Flashback...  
Japan - Heju grounds  
Amyza gazed at the face of the boy that had made her walk on cloud nine everytime they had a date. Today, she's going to tell him that she's going to stay in Britain for a year.  
  
"Kenji-chan," Amyza started.  
  
Fujima Kenji turned to look at Amyza. The girl that had taken his heart by storm. Every boy in Shohoku, Heju, Shoyo, Ryonan, and Kainan wants her, but he's the lucky guy who managed to get her. She's an avid basketball fan, but Heju, her high school, doesn't have a basketball team, and to watch basketball, she goes to Shohoku, supports Shohoku, and made friends with the team members of Shohoku.  
  
"Hai? Ami-chan?" Fujima asked.  
  
"I'm going to Britain for a year next year. I'll be going to a school over there," Amyza answered. "The school is so far away in the rural of Scotland that it's only accesible by owl post,"   
  
"We'll be apart, then?"  
  
"That's the case, you can post letters to me thru my owl, Ayako,"  
  
"Ami-chan, its better if we see other people in a year. I can't deal with long term relationship," Fujima answered.  
  
Amyza cried, "Kenji!" she slapped Fujima's handsome face, and stormed off.  
*******  
Fujima didn't see her off from the airport. Amyza waited for him to come until the last calling, but Fujima never came.   
  
"I'll beat up Fujima for you when I see him," said Amyza's older brother, Takizawa Heidi.   
  
"No matter, oni-chan, I don't mind, we parted anyway," Amyza answered, sending shocks to other people who knows Fujima and Amyza.  
  
"But you've been together for two years, Amiza-chan," replied Akagi Haruko. Amyza nodded, and after that, the final call had been heard, and Amyza, who hadn't entered, gave another look towards the group and went off to the Customs.  
********  
"Amyza, Amyza, Amyza!" shouted Ginny, and shook Amyza from her day dream.  
  
"Ah? Sorry, Ginny, guess my mind's drifted off somewhere, are we going to eat breakfast?" Amyza asked.  
  
"No, breakfast is ages ago, you didn't even went down to eat, Harry was wondering where you are," Ginny answered. "Wow, nice locket, who gave it to you?"  
  
"Umm, nobody you know," Amyza answered quickly. The note was written in Hiragana, so, Ginny couldn't read it.  
  
Ginny noticed Amyza's slight nervousness, so, she kept her mouth shut. 'Probably her boyfriend back home,' she thought.  
  
"I hear that," Amyza answered. "And, yes, it is, but we've parted before I went here, after going out for two years,"  
********** 


	14. how can this be?

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and its original characters belong to the magnificent J.K. Rowling, the publishers and Warner Bros. However, the plot, Amyza Heidi, Takizawa Heidi and Heju belongs to me. Slam Dunk and its original characters do not belong to me either.   
  
A/n; Sorry bout the flashbacks that I have written, to all anime lovers, especially those who loves Slam Dunk, this is a brief crossover between Slam Dunk and Harry Potter, with Amyza as their connector.  
New Girl  
Chapter 14  
Amyza sat alone near the lake, she felt torn apart. Kenji had just told her that he still loves her, and at the same time, she had read Harry's mind and he always thought about her.  
  
"What should I do?" she whispered. She tried imagining Kenji's handsome face in her mind, but he was too far away for her to read his mind.   
  
A single tear ran down her cheeks when she recalled all the fun and sorrow that she had with Kenji last two years.  
  
Flashback (2 years ago)  
Amyza watched the game between Shoyo and Shohoku, where Shoyo, led by Kenji Fujima. Even though she was a witch, and goes to a wizarding school that looked like a normal school just a few miles from Shohoku, she enjoyed basketball immensely and supported the Shohoku team, but for the sake of Kenji, she's supporting Shoyo for the match.  
  
"Go, Kenji-chan," she shouted at the top of her lungs. But Shoyo lost the match, and couldn't enter Inter High.  
  
"No matter, Kenji-chan, give Akagi his chance for now, you have had it for two years running," she consoled, when Kenji cried at her lap.  
  
"You are right, Ami-chan, at least now, I could have more time to spend with you, with the lack of basketball training for me, there's no use to train now, since we had lost the match," Kenji replied.  
  
"hai," she answered, and Kenji took her mouth and kissed her with all his might.  
  
Another flashback, a year ago  
"I'm sorry, Amyza, with you in High School and me in University is easy for me to handle, but with you in Britain, and me here, in University. I just couldn't accept it, it's best for us, if we see other people in a year," Kenji said, without looking into her eyes.  
  
Tears formed at the brim of Amyza's eyes. How could Kenji say that to her after going out with her for nearly two years? There's no emotion in his voice, and he didn't call her Ami-chan as he had always done, but instead, called her Amyza.  
  
She didn't let the tears fall, and answered, "If that is what you want, Fujima, I don't mind, as long as you are happy with it. Sayonara, Fujima,"   
  
She ran towards home that day, bolted the door of her room, and cried till she fell asleep. Her brother was in university, and so, didn't know that both of them had split.  
*********  
"Amyza..." said someone. She turned to look and saw the dark haired boy who had thought about her all these months.  
  
"Hi, Harry," she answered.   
  
"What are you doing here alone?" he asked, and wrapped her in his cloak, after noticing that she shivered.  
  
"Just wanted to be alone at this time, Harry," she answered. "Can you hug me?"  
  
Harry pulled her close and she leaned on Harry's strong, muscled body.   
*******  
Kenji Fujima's side of the story  
Japan - University of Kanagawa  
Fujima was playing his favourite sport, basketball in the gym with his teammates. It had been a while that Takizawa, his best friend had spoken to him, since he parted with Takizawa's sister, Amyza.  
  
"Heidi-san, why not you play the combination play that you and Fujima had a year ago?" their coach, Yuki-sensei asked.  
  
"I'll wait till hell freezes when the time comes for me to play with him again, Yuki-sensei, I'm sorry, but I couldn't do it," Takizawa answered coldly.   
  
Instead, Takizawa played a lot with the two seniors from Shohoku, who will join the team next summer, Rukawa and Sakuragi, and practiced his combination play with both of them. It's as if there's a rivalry between teammates in the team.   
  
Fujima looked at Takizawa, who can play any position, he could be center, and forward with his tall height, he could shoot a three pointer, even though sometimes its too far, he got almost every rebounds, either offence or defense, and the fact that he's as fast as Fujima, sometimes faster, and could play point guard, even though he's tall.   
*******  
Scene: university of Kanagawa, Japan, boys' dormitory (Christmas)  
Takizawa moved out from their dormroom after he dumped Amyza, and Fujima sometimes hated the quietness inside it.  
  
He gazed at the photograph of a smiling Amyza next to him, she looked so beautiful that time. Both of them are so happy, and Fujima thought, nothing could make him break up with her. But he dumped her the instance he heard from her that she'll be going to study in Britain.  
  
He still loves her, he tried denying it over the past few months, but thoughts about her came back. He lost his best friend in the process, and no girl dared to cross his path, because to them, he's a bastard who had shattered one poor girl's heart.  
  
A snowy owl entered the opened window, and Fujima recognised it as Amyza's.  
  
"hello, Ayako, or are you Haruko?" Fujima asked. "you still believe that I love Ami-chan, right?"  
  
Ayako affectionately bit his finger, "oh well, send this to her," Fujima answered, tying a small wrapped box, with Amyza's name in Hiragana in front of it to Ayako's left feet.  
  
"Don't lose it, and send it straight to Ami-chan when you get back to Britain," Fujima said, carrying Ayako to the windowsill, and sent her off.  
*******  
Scene: Kanagawa beach, Fujima and Amyza's make out spot  
"I still love you, Ami-chan," he whispered. "I wish you were here,"  
********  
Back to Hogwarts...  
Amyza stared to the starry sky outside the Astronomy Tower. She had received another letter from Kenji, saying that he loves her.  
  
"Oh god, what should I do?" she thought. "Let's see what Harry's thinking right now, maybe it could help me sort this out,"   
  
She probed Harry's mind with her powers, and found out... 


	15. A new chapter at last!!!!

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and its original characters belong to the magnificent J.K. Rowling, the publishers and Warner Bros. However, the plot, Amyza Heidi, Takizawa Heidi and Heju belongs to me. Slam Dunk and its original characters do not belong to me either.   
  
A/n: At last!!!! A new chapter, it's been so long!!!!   
  
New Girl  
Chapter 15  
"Do I love Amyza?" Harry thought to himself. "Is this infatuation love?"  
  
Amyza continued reading Harry's mind, and found the truth herself.  
  
"Harry!" she whispered. "Do you love me?" she asked herself.  
  
"If Harry loves me, what will happen?" Amyza thought. "Oh god, and Kenji's in Japan at the moment, what will I do?"  
  
Amyza walked towards the Owlery to send a letter to Harry, and up there, she met Harry himself, who had probably just sent a letter through Hedwig.  
  
"Ayako," she whispered, not noticing Harry at first. "There you are," she said when she saw the snowy owl.  
  
"Umm, Amyza, that's my owl you are holding," Harry said, "And here's yours,"  
  
"Hi Harry, what are you doing up here?" Amyza asked, after she took Ayako from Harry.  
  
"Sending a letter, what else?" Harry answered. "What bout you?"  
  
"Hmm, same as you, I'd expect," Amyza replied.  
  
After they have both sent off their owls, they went together downstairs.  
  
"Amyza..." Harry started.  
  
"yes?" Amyza asked.  
  
"Umm, don't be mad if I say this, but, wouldyouliketobemygirflriend?"  
  
"Pardon?" Amyza asked again. "Say slowly this time,"  
  
"I asked, would you like to be my girlfriend?" Harry asked, clearly this time.  
  
Amyza stood still. She didn't know how to answer that question.  
  
"It's okay if you don't want to, I understand, you are so beautiful, I bet you got asked that question every day," Harry muttered.  
  
"Harry, I haven't answered your proposal yet," Amyza replied.  
  
"So, how bout it?" Harry asked, hopeful again.  
  
"Umm, let me think bout it, you know, I got dumped before," Amyza answered. "And my ex wants me back, and I don't know what to answer him,"  
  
Harry stood dumbstruck for a moment. A goddess like Amyza got dumped? Unbelievable.  
  
"You actually got dumped?" Harry asked. "But why would a guy dump you? You are one hell of a gorgeous babe,"  
  
"He dumped me because he couldn't bear the thought of having a long distance relationship for a year, and told me, 'let's see other people', so, basically, I got here, and at the same time got dumped," Amyza answered.  
  
"he's a bastard," Harry replied.  
  
"I want to watch some old videos of my friends at my dormroom, Ginny's bunking with Draco," Amyza said. "Don't tell Ron that, though,"  
*******  
Ginny and Draco  
"Ginny...Ginny..." Draco whispered. Ginny's dreaming bout something.  
  
"Yes? What is it, Draco?" Ginny asked.  
  
"you seemed troubled, as if, there's something you wanted to ask me about," Draco answered.  
  
"It's nothing really, only that, this morning, I mean after breakfast, Amyza didn't come down to eat, you saw that yourself, though," Ginny started. Draco nodded.  
  
"I went up the room to talk to her, and bring her her breakfast, and she was in this dreamy mood, I have to shake her three times to wake her up,"  
  
"Is it the usual dreamy way when she predicts things?"  
  
"No, not that, it's like she's got a problem or something, or something's bothering her. I was thinking, maybe it's her boyfriend back home, I kind of forgotten that she could read minds,"  
Ginny said. Draco chuckled.  
  
"And she answered me, yes, it is. He dumped her when he knew that she's going here, it somehow, made me wonder, you know, about us..."  
  
"Ginny, whatever happens, believe this, I will *never* dump you," Draco soothed, kissing Ginny's ears.  
  
"If that guy truly dumped her, then, Harry's lucky to get her. That guy, whoever he is, is a loser," Draco said, after they made out.  
******  
Back to Harry and Amyza...  
Amyza turned on the VCR and slipped in the video of Shoyo vs. Shohoku. Harry, who knew about basketball, and about VCR, helped her a bit.  
  
"There's Hanamichi Sakuragi, the redheaded one," Amyza pointed. "I think he has a resemblance with Ron,"  
  
"Yeah," Harry agreed.  
  
"That's Kaede Rukawa, if he has blond hair, he's the same as Draco before he met me," Amyza pointed to a dark haired cold boy.  
  
"Who's that?" Harry pointed to a boy who does not look anything like a Japanese on the benches.  
  
"That's Kenji Fujima, my ex boyfriend, he's also the part time coach for Shoyo," Amyza said quietly.  
  
"That's your ex boyfriend?" Harry asked. 'Hmm, no wonder he wants Amyza back, he's handsome, quite compatible with her,' he thought.  
  
"I don't know if that's the reason, Harry," she answered. "I could read your mind, remember?"  
  
"Sorry, can you please stay out of it?" Harry asked.  
  
"Can't help it, it's in my nature to read mind," Amyza answered, and giggled.  
  
They treated the show like any other basketball game. Harry found out that Amyza herself played basketball, for the woman's team, with the Muggles, and that, it's one of the Muggle sports that Japanese wizards and witches love.   
  
"I don't think you want to see this part," Amyza said quickly and was about to shut the VCR, but Harry was quicker. But after looking at the TV screen, now Harry wished Amyza had shut it down.   
It showed Amyza, wearing a very skimpy outfit, kissing Kenji.  
  
"You are wearing sexy clothes!" Harry said, aghast.  
  
"It's my uniform, short skirts are Japan's school uniform, wherever you go where there's female students, they'll wear short skirts," Amyza explained.  
  
"That means Seamus, Dean and Ron would love to move to Japan, I'll bet on it," Harry said, and secretly thought, 'me too,'  
  
"Pervert," Amyza said.  
  
"Can't help it, I'm a guy!" Harry exclaimed. "If there is a school where every boy has to be shirtless, you'd love it too,"  
  
"Oh yeah, especially if they've got muscular, and lean chests, not skinny ones," Amyza joked.  
  
"Well, you'll have to thank Quidditch for giving me a muscular chest," Harry answered. "And all my work out of course,"  
  
Amyza's eyes widened when Harry opened his shirt to show his broad muscular chest. Harry watched her and noticed that she didn't avert her eyes away from shyness.   
  
'She's not shy,' Harry thought.  
  
"Harry, I've seen my share of muscular chests, thanks to basketball, where almost every player took off their shirt after or during practice," Amyza explained, and turned her attention back to the video, where every single player, is a male, and all had their chests exposed, except the very pale boy whose attitude resembles Draco, and the only females in the gym were Amyza, and another female whose curly hair was covered with a baseball cap.  
  
"That's Ayako, that guy over there, Miyagi is obsessed with her," Amyza pointed to a rather short boy with sort of curly hair.   
  
"Does any of them knows you are a witch?" Harry asked. Amyza shrugged.  
  
"Probably, my parents are pure blooded, as Draco had kindly mentioned at the beginning of the year, but they act like Muggles half the time,"  
  
"Just like the Weasleys, well, Mr. Weasley, actually," Harry said.  
  
"But, Harry, every wizards and witches in Japan acts like Muggles, cept the foreign wizards and witches, of course,"  
  
"So, you don't really use much magic at home, eh?" Harry asked.  
  
"Well, we do use magic at home, secretly, but, my mom prefer to cook things Muggle style, come to think of it, my mom never cooks, we've got a squib maid at home,"  
  
Harry nodded in understanding.  
  
"I guess its hard for the sorting hat to sort you, eh?" Harry asked, remembering about his own sorting, and how complex is Amyza's mind, since he can't read it, while she can read his.  
  
"No, first it considered putting me in Hufflepuff, but it said I've got brains, so it considered again to put me in Ravenclaw, but I don't care for rules which every Ravenclaw cared about, so, it tried putting me in Slytherin, coz I don't care for rules, but it said, everyone in Slytherin wouldn't like my mingling with Muggles, so, after that, I'm put in Gryffindor," Amyza explained.   
  
"You are much harder for it to sort than me! It considered putting me in Slytherin, you know, don't tell anyone, this is something that neither Ron nor Hermione knows about," Harry explained.  
  
"Sure, I never tell secrets anyway," Amyza answered. "I'm not the gossiping kind,"  
  
End of chapter 15 - please read and review. 


End file.
